A vehicle lamp may improve the visibility of a driver by irradiating light to the front side of a vehicle so as to form a predetermined light distribution pattern. With respect to such a vehicle lamp, in the related art, an adaptive driving beam (ADB) control has been proposed that forms a light distribution pattern according to the position of a vehicle or the like that is present in front of an own vehicle (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2015-064964, 2012-227102, and 2008-094127).